bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiding the King
After finally completing in Search of the King, you find yourself needing to help him in his Quest if you ever want him to return to his throne. "The king needs your help! Report to your assistant in the Castle Courtyard to get briefed. The king needs your help! Report to him in the Jungle camp to get started. The king needs you to help him access the Heart of the Jungle, where it is rumored that a unicorn lives. Search the jungle for clues to the location of the heart. Having discovered the location of the Heart of the Jungle, the king would like to head there as soon as possible. There's no unicorn here, but the king would like you to look around just to be sure. You've found evidence that a unicorn was in the Heart of the Jungle at some point. The king is going to look around for a bit, so you should report to Haven in the meantime. The king needs your help in his seemingly endless search for a unicorn for his daughter, but you need to progress to level 100 before you can help him out! The king needs your help! Report to your assistant in the Castle Courtyard to get briefed. The king needs your help at the entrance to the caves east of the Heart of the Jungle. You've reported to the king outside the caves. You should see what he wants. The king would like you to scout out the top of the mountain. Ride the hot air balloon up the mountain to check it out. You spotted a Unicorn at the top of the mountain! Now you and the king just need to find a way to capture it! You helped the king capture the unicorn! The princess will be so happy! You should report back to the Castle to chat with the king a little more. The king will need your help again once you reach level 110. The king needs your help again in the Haven Castle. The Princess stepped out for a moment and has gone missing! Search around Haven for signs of her. The princess has apparently been kidnapped, and the king is furious! Report to the Haven Castle to help him out. The princess has apparently been kidnapped, and the king is furious! He has headed across the desert to the Lost City of Rakalem. Meet him there! The princess has apparently been kidnapped, and the king is furious! You are helping him search the Lost City of Rakalem for any signs of her or her abducters. The princess has been kidnapped, and apparently taken across Twiggy Lake and into the vast wilderness of Northern Bushwhackia. The King has sent out spies to track her down, and now the King needs your help again. You've been sent across Twiggy Lake to follow up on the Princess's abduction. The princess has been taken by Bandits across the Great Sea. The King has charged you with assembling a crew to follow her. Your clone crew is assembled and ready to sale across the Great Sea. All that remains is saying your goodbyes. A crew of clones has sailed across the Great Sea in search of the Princess and her captors. Their story continues in Bush Whacker 2, while you remain here to stand watch over this land and protect it from evil (bushes). Congratulations! If you reach this point in the storyline yourself (and not by simply reading it here) then it means you've completed the primary plot of the entire game. It was a lot of work and took a long time, but there's no more plot from this point forward... unless you start playing Bush Whacker 2, which begins on the ship voyage in the search for the Princess. Either way, you can give yourself a pat on the back for a job well done :) Category:Main Questline